Gospel
by Wickermayne
Summary: Converted, they preached the word of God. Drabbles. Romance. Keima X various girls
1. Road to Home

FGC

She skipped through the studio saying hello to the director-sama. Humming to herself, she enjoyed the chatter of the people around her as they fussed about _her_.

It was nice. But the person she really wanted to fuss about her was…

She bumped into her sempais. The mean sempais scolded her and she was upset now.

She walked down the hall scuffing her boots against the floor. She stopped and stared at them. They were nice boots. Okaa-sama probably couldn't afford to buy these kinds of boots for her. It really was nice here.

But it would be much nicer if he…

Her cell phone rang. It was a personalized ring tone. She stopped skipping. It was him. A smile spread across her lips.

_Kami-Nii-Sama_

Her face flushed as she flipped the phone open.

"Kami-nii-sama." She breathed. Her heart skipped a beat as he answered.

"Elsie. I have found four more goddesses. There is only one left. Soon you will not need to be Kanon." His voice was serious but it relaxed her. She could always count on him.

Elsie pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and bit on her lip gently. The taste of her cherry lip gloss caressed her tongue. "O-oh, okay. That's good. I'll be able to see you soon Kami-nii-sama. That's good." She wondered if he liked cherries. Not sweet ones but maybe some tart ones? Did they sell tart cherry lip gloss?

There was a pause.

"I recorded your show today." Elsie wasn't really paying attention, if it was something trivial. His voice was soothing. "The one where you kiss that boy…" Elsie's eyes widened.

"NO!" She all but yelled. A poor intern dropped some papers in fright. Elsie offered her an embarrassed smile. She cleared her throat and spoke in a lower voice. "I-I mean no, that wasn't really a kiss. It was just acting… cause Kanon-chan is so popular she does dramas too you know."

"Hmm." Elsie wondered if Keima rembered their own…

"I miss you Keima." Elsie closed her eyes.

"Elsie…" There was another pause. "The house…it is getting dirty. Without you here…. I have to go now. Be careful."

Elsie sighed and slumped against the wall. She remembered Keima all too well; she'd seen him a few days ago. But it felt like forever… his beautiful eyes, they way they reflected the screen of his PFP. His knowing smile, as he effortlessly set a flag on another heroine.

And his lips, which had conquered a numerous amount of real girls…

"Okay! It's time to get back to work! I'll see Kami-nii-sama soon so I'll have to work my hardest until then!"

…and a demon too.

FGC

I'll work hard to make these better. Reviews appreciated. I'll consider requests. And thank you for reading.


	2. Stairway from Hell

To the guy who asked if this was in the manga…this is fanfiction bro. :P

FGC

The night sky was filled with beautiful stars and each glimmered in delight. The round moon shone like a pearl in the sky. From her perch on the window sill Haqua gazed at the peaceful night.

_Peaceful._

Haqua couldn't believe the events of the past week; hunting down the goddess and defeating the Vintage.

All thanks to that man.

"How is your shoulder?" Haqua turned her head toward the couch. He was leaning on the couch and the back of his head was visible.

"It's fine. It's healed. I'm not a fragile human." Haqua got up and moved to the arm of the couch. Keima sat grasping his PFP and fiddling with the buttons, but the system's screen was turned off. "How is Elsie? She must be tired."

Kemia sighed and placed down the PFP. "She is. She went to sleep right when we got back. I can't blame her though; she had a lot of work to do today." Keima stared at the ceiling.

Haqua couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He was lithe but masculine in an odd way. She blushed as she thought that. It was a far cry from her first impression of him. As she helped him and became closer to him, she also became attracted to him. Not just for his looks but because he was an honestly good person.

He had surprised her. The god amongst men.

The silence dragged on. Haqua decided she might as well make herself comfortable and got up to sit next to Keima.

"_I think you are amazing_."

Startled Haqua tripped over her own foot and stumbled. She hit Keima's legs and was about to fall over him when his firm hands grasped her waist and placed her gently on his lap.

The PFP was placed on the seat next to him.

Haqua's face burned when she realized what had happened and her heart beat like a drum in her chest. She balled her hand into a fist but stopped when she saw Keima smile. Her anger melted instantly and she quickly whipped her face away from his.

"Clumsy." Keima whispered in her ear and she resisted the urge to shudder. "Anyway, I want to thank you for all your help. Without you I'm sure I would have failed."

Haqua did not make a motion to get off Keima's lap and Keima did not make a motion for Haqua to leave his lap.

Haqua clasped her hands and twiddling with her thumbs. "Umm t-that, it's no problem. I'm glad I could help. But you did the most work. Thank you." Haqua stared at her hands hoping Keima wouldn't comment on her tomato red face.

"Hmm." Keima took a minute to think. "So, what happens next? We found the goddesses, defeated Vintage, and captured practically all of the weiss…"

"I guess me and Elsie, and all the other Spirit Hunters will go back to Hell."

"And what of the girls? The ones with the goddess?"

"Well you know they used all their power to vanquish the weiss, so the goddesses probably have moved on."

Keima nodded in understanding.

"You know they all still love you." Haqua turned to face Keima again. Their faces were inches apart.

"Is that a side effect of being the hosts of the goddess?" Haqua shook her head.

"No, their memories will be wiped, but I'm not just talking about the hosts. I'm talking about _all_ the girls you saved. They might not remember you here," Haqua tapped her head, "but they'll remember you here." She tapped her heart. "So I suppose you can go get the girl you fancy huh?" she said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"No, I'm not interested in…" Haqua rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. You're not interested in the _real_." She crossed her arm and looked away, huffing in annoyance. She felt Keima stir underneath her as she was suddenly forced to straddle him. She made to slap him in the face but, for the first time ever, he stopped her.

"Listen. That's not exactly true." He let go of her hand and pushed up his glasses. "Let me ask you a question…what happens if a demon decides she wants to stay in the human world?"

Haqua already knew what was happening, but it couldn't be avoided. She was powerless to the will of god.

"B-baka. How should I know? Why would a demon want to stay in the stupid human world?"

"Well, I think you know." Keima took of his glasses and offered Haqua another smile. "Do you know?" he leaned forward. He grasped her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. His lips practically brushed hers.

Haqua nodded, her heart pounding in her chest. "I know." She didn't hesitate to fill the gap between their lips.

_Love._

And he knew it too.

FGC

Any requests or prompts?


	3. Mr Mappy is Happy!

Might be too risqué.

FGC

Tenri hummed while she stirred the broth of the soup. She pulled the ladle from the container, blowing over the hot liquid before she took a sip; it was savory and delicious. She placed the ladle back in the soup and took a glance at her watch.

7:55

He would be home in five minutes, at eight o' clock, never earlier and never later unless he had told her beforehand.

Tenri set the table before she brought the soup. She began to fill the bowls when he arrived.

"I'm home." He closed the door and hung his coat.

"Welcome back Keima-kun." Tenri smiled at the man who had stolen her heart when she was only seven years old. "How was your day at work?"

They sat down and ate. Keima talked about his work and Tenri listened. The business was as good as always, booming in fact. Keima was meticulous in his decisions and he always got the "best ending" when it came to making the business better.

As he talked Tenri couldn't help but stare at his face. It was as handsome as always. Serious and cool, Keima barely showed any emotions. As he spoke she stared at his lips…

_When was the last time he had smiled?_

This morning, when he left for work, she thought. But that was a caring smile, a smile for her. When was the last time he had smiled because he was _happy?_ Like when he used to play games?

She couldn't remember.

After they had gotten married Keima had changed so much. He stopped playing games. He stopped referring to the real and the 2-D. He was better groomed. He became more aware of people around him and because of this had become a very successful business man.

He bought a large house for them and a fancy car. He took her wherever she may want to go and he told her he loved her every day.

And they even had a baby on the way.

And she was _so_ happy. Last year her dream had come true and now she was the happiest woman in the world.

But…

But was he happy? Ever since Keima had proposed to her, she had never stopped to consider what it would be like for him. She wondered if he felt burdened by her?

Did he miss playing video games? She wished he could still play games but he was always busy and any spare time he had he sacrificed for her.

Was she too selfish? Was her happiness taking away his? She mulled over these thoughts as she finished her soup.

It had lost its taste.

"Is something wrong?" Keima stared at her. Tenri felt her face heat up as she realized he had asked her a question and she hadn't answered.

"U-um nothing is wrong." Tenri stood up and collected the bowls, avoiding contact with his serious eyes and his not-smiling lips.

"I asked how your day was."

Tenri placed the dishes in the sink and turned on the tap. She could feel his eyes on her back. "It was fine. The same as usual."

"I see…"

Tenri finished washing the dishes and began to set them to dry when a pair of hands snaked themselves around her waist.

"I love you." Keima whispered in her ear. Tenri's heart beat increased to make up for the blood that had rushed to her face.

"W-wha? K-kemia-kun?"

Keima began to kiss the side of her neck and continued to whisper I love you. Tenri arched her back as he caressed her body. His breath tickled her neck and his kisses caused shivers down her spine.

"Mhhh-Keimaaaaa…"

He spun her around and their lips met. He pressed her up against the cabinets and she tangled her hands in his hair as he dominated her. She moaned his name as he catered to her needs…she was _so_ happy…

Happy.

"Keima-kun please stop." His halted his actions and stepped back so Tenri was not leaning against the cabinets.

"Is there something wrong? I thought you liked the aggressive type…" He was neither angry nor disappointed. It was a simple question. Tenri pulled a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to kiss me if you don't want to Keima-kun." Keima arched an eyebrow.

"You don't like it? Should I be gentler? Rougher?" Tenri shook her head vigorously.

"NO! That's not what I mean. I mean if you would rather play some games than be with me after work then that's fine." Tenri played with her fingers.

Keima gripped her shoulders and she looked up at Keima.

"I don't want to." He spoke calmly. "Why are you bringing this up?" Tenri couldn't tear away from his eyes. They demanded an answer.

"I just want Keima-kun to be happy…"

Keima looked surprised and then ,suddenly, he smiled. It was a happy smile, the same as the one he gave her when she said yes to his proposal.

"Is that why you've been acting weird since I came home? You think I'm unhappy?" He kissed her forehead causing her face to flush once again. "When I'm with Tenri-chan, I'm the happiest man in the world." Butterflies soared in her stomach.

However his beautiful smile morphed into a naughty smirk.

She started to breathe heavily as his body pressed up against hers. His hands roamed.

"Now where were we?"

…the happiest woman in the world.

FGC

A little OoC but deal with it.


End file.
